dethklokfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Kill You
Kill You-'''это песня Snakes N' Barrels, позднее переигранная Dethklok. Эту песню можно услышать в deluxe edition Dethalbum. Интро Пиклза '''Nathan: Hey, Pickles! (Эй, Пиклз!) Pickles: Yeah? Dude, what? (Да? Что, чувак?) Nathan: My voice is killing me. (Мой голос убивает меня) Pickles: Oh, dude, why don't you take five and let me sing one? (Оу, чувак, почему бы тебе не дать мне спеть одному?) Skwisgaar: Lets Pickles sings ones! (Да, Пиклз, спой один!) Pickles: Yeah, let me sing one!(Да, дайте мне спеть одному!) Nathan: You don't mind? (Вы не возражаете?) Skwisgaar: Always likes to hears Pickles voice sings a song! (Всегда люблю слушать голос Пиклза, когда он поёт!) Pickles: Dude, let's do, let's do this, you know, that one, "Kill You"! (Чувак, давай, давай сделаем это, вот эту,"Kill You"!) Skwisgaar: Oh yeah! (О,да!) Nathan: That's a good one. (Эта хорошая) Pickles: It's a good one for the ladies.(Она хорошая для дам) Nathan: That's a good one... for the ladies.(Она хорошая....для леди) Nathan: That's a good ladies metal song.(Это хорошая металлическая песня для леди) Skwisgaar: It's lighter, yeah, it's good for the ladies, yeah'' (Она не такая тяжёлая, она хороша для дам)'' Nathan: Good, yeah (Ага, хорошо) Pickles: Lemme just get behind the ol' drum kit over here, come on, for a second.'' (Позволь-ка мне просто сесть за старый набор ударных сюда, давай, на секунду.)'' Nathan: I'm gonna go have a sandwitch.(Я хочу сендвич) Pickles: Alright! (Хорошо!) Skwisgaar: Okay! (Окей!) Pickles: Lemme just warm up for a second. Alright, here goes.'' (Дайте мне секунду, чтобы разогреться. Хорошо, погнали!)'' Текст Vocalist: Pickles I don't want to have to kill you They'll find out and I will feel blue Like to take all the skin off your face Like to smash all your brains with a vase Wish I could be a fly in your hand Lay my eggs that will rise from the dead Lay my eggs that will rise from the dead Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Oh I don't want to have to hide you It's so cold and I'll get the flu Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na Na na na na, na na na na Na na na na, na na na na na I don't want to have to eat you I won't fit into my swim suit You've got so much flesh on top your bones You could cause a bloody big cyclone Grab a lance smash it straight through your ribs Splash the blood onto my baby's bibs Make a mess dripping crimson and bone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone Make a mess dripping crimson and bone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone Break your face with a stale ice cream cone I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to I don't wanna have to Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Dethklok Категория:Сторонние проекты